hypo_bbfandomcom-20200214-history
Eliot's Big Brother 1
Introduction Eliot's Big Brother, Season 1 is a Big Brother hosted on discord by the user TakeTime#5220. How it works is simple: HoH and PoV is random, but everything else isn't. It's player choices! Twists * The Den of Temptation Each week, 1 person will be tempted with a powerful object. He will have the choice of taking it or not. * Immune Havenot One of the havenots will be immune for the 2 weeks duration! * BB Roadkill During 3 weeks, the BB Roadkill will be in effect! The winner of this comp will be able to place a third nominee on the block. The Cast Happy Age: 9 Bio: I am very loyal, I love talking with ppl, I hate anyone that is mean (like shane from team up long term) I get scared easily. Quote: "Friendship is key" ' ' Naruto Age: 16 Bio: Japanese shadow artist,Shadow art ninjustu is showing solid clones of yourself Quote: "i'm a ninja and thats what you need to know BAKKA" ' ' Brendan Age: 17 Bio: I'm a mean and nice person to meet.i have dog called fleur and she is a nice dog. I hope I meet new friends and less Emines. I love dogs more than anything. Quote: “Dogs are a mans best friend ❤️❤️❤️” ' ' James Age: 21 Bio: Blue Eyes Brown Hair Peach Skin Quote: “I may be gone but the games not over” ' ' Oka Age: 19 Bio: She is black haired with Spider tights, a Akedemi High School Uniform, she is very shy and she does not like anything that is not supernatural Quote: “This is the true power of the occult!” ' ' Billy Age: 29 Bio: I live in a small town of Missouri that most people haven't heard of, If someone does something stupid, I will remind them of it till the day they die. I like to role play and try to do voices that the other house guests who cant hear me speak about them. Quote: “#RandomMissouriPerson” ' ' Oliver Age: 11 Bio: Hi my name is Oliver or Ollie for short. I started channel surfing about a year ago and saw this show called big brother that my friend recommended for me.I really liked it so here I am trying it out for myself.I may not be that good but I'll try my hardest Quote: “Hate the game not the player” ' ' Crash Age: 21 Bio: he lik meme he protec he attac but most inportantly he gets elim 1st Quote: “Pepe The Frog Is The Most Amazing Elephant ever” ' ' Jeff Age: 22 Bio: Difficulties Quote: “To Win” ' ' ACN Age: 20 Bio: I really don't know myself. I think you used to know me. USED TO. And i'm coming for you. Not really, but... Quote: “*inserts song lyrics here*” ' ' Omark Age: 18 Bio: Helpfull and teamwork player and Trys to always try hard Quote: “TeamMates Never Die.” ' ' Jason Age: 21 Bio: My character is strong.my character is brave.my character is smart.my charater is athletic Quote: “Stay Strong… Idk” ' ' Chris Age: 21 Bio: Hi my name is Chris I'm a professional dancer. I'm also a cowboy. I live in Las Vegas. Just believe in yourself and make your dreams happen! Quote: “If i were you i'll be scared of me too” Weekly Resume Week 1 13 houseguests entered the house. The first thing they learned is that the Den of Temptation was in play! With Crash getting the first temptation and Omark getting cursed, Oka became the first HoH! At the nomination ceremony, She nominated Crash and Omark, however Crash was immune by the Pendant of Protection, and instead Billy got nominated. At the PoV Competition, Billy won and took himself off the block! ACN was the replacement nominee. Then, at the live eviction, by a vote of 4-2, Omark was the first evicted! Week 2 A new week, a new HoH. Chris successfully won that competition. While thinking of his nominations, a big alliance between James, Happy, Billy, Brendan, Jason and Oliver was happening. The Temptation came under James hand! And he cursed Jason, Oka and ACN to be havenots and not participating to any comps for 2 weeks. However, 1 of the havenots became immune. It was Oka! At the nomination ceremony, James and Naruto were nominated by Chris. The PoV then happened, and James won it! He took himself off the block. ACN was the replacement, again! At the live eviction, by a vote of 6-1, ACN had to leave this beautiful house! Week 3 With Happy winning the HoH, a whole alliance feeled safe. However, came the BB Roadkill twist! Chris won and putted James on the block, while Happy picked Naruto and Chris. Then Crash won PoV and saved Chris, And Philip, that used the rign of replacement, selected Jeff as replacement. Then, by a vote of 3-2-2, Naruto got eviced! Brendan got tempted with the Halting Hex, but didn't took it. Week 4 Jason became HoH, which was good for a secret alliance against Happy the Betrayer. He nominated 2 pawns, Crash and Oliver, and the BB Roadkill winner has nominated Jeff. The 3 pawns lost PoV and James successfully won, saving Crash. Happy was the replacement. At the live eviction, things didn't turned well and someone flopped, making a vote of 3-2-1 for Jeff to be evicted. Happy also got the Coup D'état, took it and cursed randomly Oka. Week 5 Naruto cameback in the house with the special Pre-Jury comeback! Chris won HoH, and also the BB Roadkill! He nominated Billy and James. He anonymously nominated Jason. After that, PoV winner was Jason, and the replacement was Brendan. By a vote of 3-1-0, James was the last voted out as Pre-Jury. Week 6 The Jury point was there! Double eviction, and Happy was HoH! He nominated Crash, Oka and Oliver. At the PoV comp, Happy won PoV and discarded. Then, houseguests had to vote to save someone. By a vote of 2-2-1, Crash was evicted for having only 1 vote to save, and Happy selected Oliver to stay, So Oka got evicted. Week 7 With Jason becoming HoH, he decided to nominate Oliver and Chris. Then, Happy got nominated because by taking the Coup D'état, he cursed Oka so if she is evicted, He is going to be on the block the following week. Then, Happy won PoV, took himself off the block with no replacement. By a vote of 3-1, Chris the betrayer got evicted Week 8 Naruto won HoH and Happy won the Co-HoH! Happy nominated Oliver and Naruto nominated Billy. Then, Oliver won the PoV, and saved himself off the block. The replacement was Jason. Then, at the live eviction, Jason got voted out by a vote of 1-1 and a HoH vote. Week 9 Billy became HoH and nominated Oliver and Naruto. Then, Naruto won PoV, and the replacement was Happy. By a vote of 2-0, it didn't turned well for Happy Week 10 The week starts and the houseguests see Chris comebacks! He then wins HoH and nominate Brendan and Billy for eviction. Naruto then come with the PoV, saving Brendan and only letting Oliver as the only replacement. Then, a tie occured between Oliver and Billy, and the HoH evicted Oliver. Week 11 Naruto became the HoH! He nominated Chris and Billy for eviction. But then, Chris won PoV and took himself off the block, making Brendan as the replacement. He then evicted Billy, for sure! Week 12 The First part of the Final HoH was won by Chris and the second part by Naruto. Then, at the final part, Chris won the Final HoH! He decided to evict Brendan as the last member of the jury Finale At the finale, by a vote of 4-3, Naruto won Eliot's Big Brother S1!Category:Custom Seasons